Catherine
Catherine is the Princess of Brigant and King Aloysius' only daughter. She is engaged to Prince Tzsayn of Pitoria and later becomes loyal to the country of Pitoria. ______________________________________________________ Appearance: Catherine is said to have long blonde hair but other than that nothing is said of her appearance. ______________________________________________________ Personality: Catherine starts off as a quiet and reserved young lady who doesn't know the ways of the world, but throughout the course of the book she grows up quickly and learns how to appeal to people. She becomes eventually more outspoken much to her family's disdain and develops leadership skills. She becomes more independent and starts to form her own ideas about the world and her place in it. She is intelligent and quick witted, coming up with solutions to many dire situations quickly and weaving convincing lies to survive where necessary. She could also be seen as mildly ambitious. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ History: Catherine was born to the royal family of Brigant and grew up rarely leaving the castle or experiencing the world. From a young age the gender ideas of her country were placed into her head, where women were to be seen and not heard, and that women are naturally devious and hold no use for anything. Due to these stereotypes she was treated poorly by her father and older brother Boris, even by her younger brother Harold to an extent. She mostly learned about life from the books in her father's library, educating herself on matters as no one else thought it was necessary to educate her because she was a woman. She read about all topics, from war to law to politics, trying to make sense of the world she lives in and the responsibilities her father and other rulers carry. Due to the belief that women should not often speak she spent most of her life in silence around men, only really getting to talk to her maids when there were no men present. Like all other Brigantine women she learned to use her hands to sign so that she may communicate with other women even when men were present. When Ambrose joined her personal guard she took a liking to him and enjoyed the freedom she was granted horse riding with him, developing feelings for him at some point but never acting on them for fear of the punishment it would bring to them both. She was eventually engaged to Prince Tzsayn of Pitoria and spent her later teen years preparing for being the wife of a future king. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Relationships: Ambrose: Catherine holds a fondness for Ambrose and trusts him more than her other guards due to their connection. Back in Brigant he brightened her days and made her silent and restricted life bearable, and later in Pitoria he becomes a valuable asset to protecting her. In 'The Demon World' she becomes much closer to Ambrose and pursues a romantic relationship with him for a short while. She relies heavily on Ambrose. Boris: King Aloysius: Queen Isabella: Prince Tzsayn: Edyon: Davyon:Category:Females Category:Brigantines Category:Protaganists Category:Characters